Mothership (Tank)
The Mothership is a large tank that only appears in the Mothership game mode. In this game mode, the win condition is to destroy the enemy's Mothership, so Motherships play is an important role in there. The Mothership is a playable entity, and players in one match take turns controlling it every 5 minutes until one of the motherships die. Design The Mothership has a huge hexadecagonal (a 16 sided polygon) body and 16 short barrels that shoot out small AI-controlled guardians and controllable triangle drones that can be controlled with right or left mouse button - same as the Overseer, Overlord, and Necromancer acts. It is slightly larger than a Dominator Turret and an Alpha Pentagon. Stats The Mothership spawns as a tank with all aspects maxed out except for health regeneration, being upgraded only once. It spawns at Level 140 and does not level up further, which makes farming pointless, or even counterproductive, although it can help other players farm. It has 7000 health points. However, its Movement Speed is equivalent to a booster going backwards, probably due to its mass. The Mothership can control some Protectors like regular Drones. These minions have double/triple the penetration of a max Penetration Hybrid bullet, with the same Bullet Damage, Speed, and Reload. The Mothership regenerates at twice the speed of regular maxed Regeneration tanks, and reloads about as fast as a raw (not upgraded) Machine Gun. Technical The Mothership uses Drones for its weapon. The Drones look like Protectors and are produced by Mothership's barrels. A Mothership can have up to 16 Drones and 16 Guardians, but only Drones are controllable. The Drones and Guardians for the Mothership are as fast as a maxed out summoning tank (Necromancer, Manager, Overlord, Overtrapper). The right click function works like a summoning tank but remains somewhat pointless unless against widespread targets. Pushing a Mothership with a Level 45 Booster with maximum Speed and Reload moves it by a fraction of an inch. Players can hide in the center of the Mothership, much like the Dominator Turret, but will constantly get pushed out. This isn't a reliable shield method because high Bullet Penetration bullets will still pass through and hurt you. When you activate Auto Spin, your drones spin slowly in a circle around you, much like if you used it with the Overseer. A Mothership is first controlled by the first player who enters the game. They are allowed a timeframe of 5 minutes, and the Mothership's control is then switched to a different player joining the server. This continues until one of the Motherships is destroyed. For other players, arrows will appear on the screen pointing towards both Motherships, showing you the direction of both Motherships. The arrows will fade if you are closer to one of them. * Motherships have a field of view slightly longer than a Ranger's field of view. Arena Closers will always go for the surviving Mothership first. The Mothership lasts for a short period of time after being attacked (on average 30 seconds after the arena closes but almost immediately die after the Arena Closers actually arrive). Control Any player in the arena has the ability to control the Mothership. The first two people that join in the Mothership server gain control of the Motherships and everybody else that joins serves as the army (regular players). Each person that was granted the role of the Mothership is given five minutes to play around with it, and hopefully in that time kill the enemy Mothership. This way prevents people from stopping/stalling the game (e.g. hiding in a corner). When a player gains control of the Mothership, they become a 9x9 tank with sixteen drone-spitting barrels around it. Because of its mass, it is the slowest tank in the game. When a person's time is up with the Mothership, the Mothership role is open for anyone who is currently joining a Mothership game, and the player who was previously in control will respawn as a part of the army. If you happen to die or enter the server, and you rejoin while the Mothership player's time is up, you will become the Mothership. Click on the link to see a video on how to become one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L50TkVVN8co Strategy * Strong Against: Every playable tank, individually * Weak Against: Teams of level 45 tanks As the Mothership The Mothership is the strongest tank in the game, and can defeat any one tank in a 1 vs 1 scenario even if the opponent has maxed out Movement Speed and Reload. Your goal with/as the Mothership is to destroy the enemy Mothership. You shouldn't attack the enemy Mothership immediately after you spawn, as everyone who can support you would be around levels 1 - 5; instead, you should wait until you and some of your team's level 30 - 45 tanks join. As a Mothership, running into the rival Mothership does pulses of high damage (1/6 of max HP on average), as well as killing every enemy tank that runs into you (But because of your slow speed, you probably won't kill any enemy tank with your body). However, such an act would prove pointless unless you wanted to end the server quickly. So instead, stay a safe distance from the rival Mothership. Try and find as many of your team as possible to group up with you. When you have around 3-5 high level tanks with you, you can start close combat with the rival Mothership. While you teammates damage the rival Mothership with their bullets, you should try and kill any of the rival Mothership's teammates, because your teammates do not have very high health. Arena Closers When you and/or your team destroys the enemy Mothership, the Arena Closers will come and close the match. Unfortunately, as big as the Mothership is, it cannot survive them, although you can hold out for a good 30 seconds before they take you down, as the slow movement speed is a considerable disadvantage. It is possible to avoid Arena Closers for a short period of time, as cramming yourself in the corner prevents from flanking and saves you about one or two seconds more of survival time. Protectors/Drones cannot kill an Arena Closer but can damage one, and ramming into one will kill you before you can kill it. This hints that the recently updated (Domination/Post-Domination) Arena Closers have more health and insane damage. With the Mothership Before joining the Mothership, farm until you are about Level 30. The rest of your levels can be farmed while being close to the Mothership. High Bullet Penetration is recommended as there will also be enemy bullets firing in your direction. Classes like the Triplet, Penta Shot, Hybrid, Sprayer, and Gunner should simply attack the rival Mothership with their bullets whilst staying very close to their Mothership. Classes like the Stalker, Ranger, and Predator should stay slightly behind the Mothership, killing nearby tanks that are not aided by the rival Mothership. Classes like the Octo Tank and the Triple Twin should guard the Mothership from enemy drones and tanks that are unaided by the rival Mothership. Classes that use drones like the Overlord or Necromancer should attempt to kill the tanks that are aiding and being aided by the rival Mothership. The Booster and Fighter should distract enemy tanks with its fast speed, therefore stopping enemy tanks shooting the Mothership. Against the Mothership No player by themselves can achieve anything against the enemy Mothership on their own. Getting a team of around 5-10 tier 3 or 4 tanks may improve the odds of survival, and getting the friendly Mothership to come will help as well. Because the Mothership's Protectors and Drones can't target every player at the same time, it's possible to take it down. The Booster and Fighter can once again be used to distract the enemy's mothership guardians as well as enemies that are targeting your own team's one. Trivia * Sometimes a yellow Mothership arrow would appear in the Mothership game mode. ** Following the yellow Mothership arrow would lead to the arrow disappearing or moving, leading to it being dubbed "Ghost Ship" by some fans. ** However, it has since been patched. * If opposite teams' Motherships crash together, sometimes they may die simultaneously, glitching the game. However, the game will state that blue has won the game. * The Mothership's HP represents the team's score on the leaderboard. * Although it's visibly slow, the Mothership actually has a full movement speed stat. * Since just about anyone can be the Mothership, many inexperienced players can control it, causing a heavy loss for that team. * Despite moving slowly, the Mothership can turn very quickly. * The Mothership can "twitch" uncontrollably, and when it does, it becomes transparent. Note that this is rare, though. * When your control of the Mothership ends, the death screen says you were killed by an unnamed tank. * If you are the first to log into a Mothership server, you are the Mothership. ** Also, If you are the second to log in, you will become the second Mothership. * If you are in control of the Mothership when it dies, you will respawn in the same server as a Level 45 tank. However, since the death of a Mothership ends the match, the Arena Closers will soon find and kill you, no matter your build or upgrades. *If you gain control of the Mothership, your name gets changed to "Mothership". *The Mothership is the first controllable tank to exceed level 45. Category:Diep.io Category:Tanks Category:Mothership Category:Auto Tanks